Starship Mine
' |image= |series= |production= 40276-244 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Morgan Gendel |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708777 |guests=David Spielberg as Cmdr. Hutchinson, Marie Marshall as Kelsey, Tim Russ as Devor, Glenn Morshower as Orton, Tom Nibley as Neil, Tim DeZarn as Satler (as Tim deZarn), Patricia Tallman as Kiros, Arlee Reed as Waiter, Alan Altshuld as Pomet, Majel Barrett as Enterprise Computer (voice) |previous_production=Birthright Part 2 |next_production=Lessons |episode=TNG S06E18 |airdate= 29 March 1993 |previous_release=Birthright Part 2 |next_release=Lessons |story_date(s)=46682.4 |previous_story=Birthright Part 2 |next_story=Lessons }} =Summary= The Enterprise, docked at the orbiting Remmler Array, is evacuated in order to undergo a baryon sweep, a procedure that scans the ship with deadly rays in order to eliminate accumulated particles which have collected on the vessel over years of space travel. La Forge informs Picard that because baryon particle levels from the ship are so high, a more powerful sweep than normal may be needed to clear out all the radiation. Toward that end, La Forge ordered extra field diverters for the Bridge and the computer core, to further protect those sensitive areas from the sweep. The senior officers, with the exception of Worf, who managed to get excused, attend a reception at the Arkaria Base on the planet below, hosted by Commander Hutchinson. However, Picard finds an excuse to leave the gathering, and with only minutes before the baryon sweep begins, he hurries to the Enterprise. But as he prepares to return to the planet, Picard notices that one of the technicians who came aboard is still there, working on a panel in a corridor. Suspicious of Picard's presence, the technician prepares to attack, but the captain gets the upper hand, striking the man and rendering him unconscious. Picard makes a run for the transporter room, but he is too late, the ship's primary power cuts off just as he steps onto the transporter pad. Picard finds his unconscious assailant and drags him into Sickbay. When the man comes to, Picard commands him to reveal the real purpose of the technicians aboard the Enterprise. The man refuses comment, so Picard hyposprays him and takes his communicator, but is eventually captured by another member of the group, Kiros. Meanwhile, at the reception, the station administrator, Mr. Orton, leads a surprise takeover, firing alien phasers. Geordi is wounded, and Commander Hutchinson is killed. The officers are held hostage. The officers devise a plan to use the wounded Geordi's VISOR to emit a hypersonic pulse, which would render everyone but Data unconscious. Picard gets away by escaping through a Jefferies tube — but his pursuer, Satler, is killed by the sweep. Picard contacts Kelsey, warning her against moving the volatile trilithium resin to Ten-Forward, where they are planning to go to avoid the sweep as long as possible. Kelsey, undaunted, has her assistant Neil put the substance in a container. Meanwhile, Picard arms himself with a crossbow, then goes to Sickbay, coats the arrow tips with a colored liquid, and finds two powders he can combine in order to create small explosions. He gets one of the thieves, Pomet, with an arrow in the leg, from which the liquid knocks out the alien. But Picard is once again caught by Kiros. Kelsey, now almost at Ten-Forward, murders Neil because she has no more use for him. Meeting Kiros, the two of them take Picard with them to Ten-Forward. Back at the Arkaria Base, Riker orders their plan into motion, and soon everyone but Data slumps to the floor. Meanwhile, Picard reveals his true identity and offers himself as a hostage in lieu of the trilithium resin, but Kelsey turns down the deal since she intends to sell the substance rather than use it for terrorist purposes. Moving into Ten-Forward, Kiros steps into strips of Picard's two powders, which creates a small explosion that disables her. Picard and Kelsey fight for the trilithium resin. Suddenly, the sweep comes through the wall and Kelsey grabs the container, beaming over to a waiting ship, leaving Picard to face certain doom. Thinking quickly, he speaks into his communicator, urgently telling anyone who hears to deactivate the baryon sweep. With seconds to spare, the glow of the sweep fades. Data, having gained control on the Arkaria Base, has answered his captain's plea. Soon afterward, Kelsey's ship explodes, since Picard managed to steal the pin from the container of trilithium resin during their struggle. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Picard not attempting to leave Enterprise when the power goes down. The shuttle transporters, and the launch systems for the lifeboats and the Captain's Yacht, may have been taken off line as well. Besides, Picard probably realises it would be better for him to try and deal with the terrorists before they get away. # Picard not getting frisked when first captured. The terrorists are too busy carrying out the theft without getting arrested. Equipment Oddities # Picard not cancelling the autoshutdown, in order to beam down to the planet to raise the alarm. That may require the assistance of another officer, and/or the ground station staff. # Continued illumination of the transporter room after the power shutdown takes effect. Possibly battery powered emergency lights. # Hutchinson dying after getting shot, while La Forge survives. Either Hutchinson was hit with a beam on a higher setting, or La Forge's increased fitness enabled him to survive – assuming Hutchinson is actually dead. # Arkaria Base resembling the Darwin Research Station in Unnatural Selection. Starfleet probably settled on using a standardised design for it's ground station after Coming of Age, as shown by use of the same building design in Descent Part 1. Nit Central # Túrin on Monday, July 30, 2001 - 4:30 pm: The murder of Hutch really was a downer. He was a nice guy. It was unnecessary, and really retracted from my enjoyment of the episode. It was necessary in order to demonstrate how determined the terrorists were to achieve their aims. # The bad guys on the ship have some sort of weapon that's not a phaser, with which you can threaten someone from a distance. How come it works and a phaser doesn't? (Not that Picard *checked* to see if it would work or not.) FANDOM user 50.39.169.65 on November 21, 2018 - 20:09: The baryon sweep uses a high frequency plasma field the interferes with phaser technology. Explained at 16m55s. # Adam Bomb on Friday, October 05, 2001 - 8:29 am: Picard tries to leave via the Transporter, but the power goes down right after he steps on the pad. So how did he get out of the Transporter Room? There may be a manual release for emergencies, in a compartment containing a portable door opener. # Adam Bomb on Monday, March 18, 2002 - 7:20 am: Picard knocks out future Vulcan Tim Russ with a Vulcan neck pinch. Who taught it to him, Dr. Selar? His neck pinch ability could be a side effect of his prolonged mind meld with Sarek. # Las on Sunday, March 24, 2002 - 11:54 pm: How do we know that Hutchinson is dead? Geordi wasn't killed when he was shot. It wasn't mentioned that Hutchinson died. Did we see a body? Maybe he was just unconscious the whole time (and the whole time didn't seem like too long to be unreasonably unconscious) Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Monday, March 25, 2002 - 1:58 pm: In one scene you can see his body. It's right after he gets shot and the first scene in which Geordi etc. are hostages. You can see a body covered with a blanket so you don't know for sure that it's him but that was the idea I got. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Tuesday, May 14, 2002 - 6:04 am: Dr. Crusher sets Geordi's visor to emit a hypersonic pulse, then she raises her hands to her ears to block the sound, but she is still holding the visor which is the source of the sound. Since Data can hear better than the average dog would the pulse be especially annoying to Data? Electron on Tuesday, May 14, 2002 - 8:07 pm: Data can probably turn off his "microphones".LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, May 14, 2002 - 9:00 pm: People can also tune out certain background sounds that they become accustomed to. Cats also do this. They're able to sleep with noise around them, but when they hear something new or important (the sound of an electric can opener--indicating they're about to be fed)--they'll perk up right away. Besides, pre-Generations Data isn't capable of being annoyed, since that's an emotion. # Encocha on Sunday, October 22, 2006 - 2:11 pm: Was there any mention of Spot or any of the other cats/fish/other animals being taken off the ship since its harmful to life? ScottN on Sunday, October 22, 2006 - 3:39 pm: Good question. Did Picard take his lionfish out of the ready room? Torque, Son of Keplar on Sunday, October 22, 2006 - 7:11 pm: According to the Enterprise D blueprints (the ones that are canon), there are some good sized aquariums on the Enterprise D. It even shows some large creatures in them. Large enough that I doubt they could have been removed as easily as say Spot could. dotter31 on Sunday, October 22, 2006 - 8:51 pm: Perhaps the aquariums were shielded (with the same devices used in Engineering)? The Arkaria Base (well, the planet) may have an ocean or other facility where the beings in the aquariums could be placed. I agree that Spot being removed would be a given; I doubt Data would leave him behind. # inblackesnight on Saturday, January 20, 2007 - 9:38 pm: The thieves must've stolen SF transporter technology as well. When Kelsey beams off it's a TNG-style transporter effect. Josh M on Saturday, January 20, 2007 - 11:29 pm: Maybe that's the standard for the entire UFP at the time, rather than exclusive to Starfleet. FANDOM # questo on Wednesday, November 21, 2018 - 12:14 pm: Why does Picard wait until the last possible minute to contact the base to request assistance? He wanted to be sure of the situation first. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation